Bloody Pretty:A New Kind Of Mew
by EverBlueMinty
Summary: In this story we meet Rilu. A girl who apparently forgot her past from being traumatized...Is she the secret to the mew mew's demise? or will she turn on Kisshu in the end? Well...Lets find out! summary sucks forgive me M for future bloody details


_**Bloody Pretty**_

_**Prologue**_

_

* * *

_

**Well my 1****st**** story! I originally wrote this one-shot for eng. Class but I though it would be good to start a story with! So here it is! Reviews would be nice…just don't bite me(meaning being mean n such) cuz I bite back harder ;) It's about this girl n finding she's a mew n such. Read to find out ^^**

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

_The beginning tone for Alana Grace's song "pretty Ugly" played as a young girl of 16 stood ready to dance. She held her long, silky black hair was held up in a bun. She was tall but not to tall and slender, yet muscular. She also looked very graceful._

_**Am I the girl who has everything?The one that everybody wants to be?I wear this smile on my sleeveTry to be what you want me to be**_

_She started dancing. She looked absolutely beautiful when she was dancing._

_**If I`m so beautiful, if I`m so wonderful How come I feel so pitiful inside?**_

_As the words played she kept dancing…but she seemed different. She didn't seem to enjoy what she was doing. It was as if she was…distracted a bit._

_**I want to disappear, just get me away from here**_

_She looked like a doll who was being controlled by strings. She looked beautiful on the outside…but hollow within._

_**Cause you only love me cause I`m prettyUgly**_

_Se danced like that…like she was bound by puppet strings._

_**I just don`t see what you see in me,But you`ll never understand my miseryI protect this image so death wellBut I can`t keep the truth from myselfIf I`m so beautiful, if I`m so wonderful Why do I feel so horrible inside?I want to disappear, just get me away from hereCause you only love me cause I`m prettyUgly**_

'Help me!' _She her a voice of a little girl in her head. 'I'm scared! Help me!' She didn't know what to do… she somehow kept dancing…but that voice was there…she herd her. _

'Sister your soo pretty!' 'I wish I could dance like you!' _the voice she herd sounded like her…only not her._

_Then she herd the voice of two people arguing…but somehow she still kept _dancing.

'How could you leave me there! Alone!' 'I didn't mean for him to.' 'Sure! That's why I-that…'

_She herd the sound of the girl sobbing then more voices_.

'I hate you!' _she herd the sobbing girl say _'I honestly hate you! That happened because of you! You knew what was happening but ignored it all these years!' _then she herd a crash and the sobbing girl stopped suddenly and sounded extremely calm._

'Sister they say we're identical twins…but we're not…not at all.' 'what are you talk-' 'When I look in this mirror sister you know what I see? I see you the picture of beauty. Then I see me…and I'm ugly.'

_Then she her something horrible_

'Goodbye sister. I hate you…but I love you to haha.' 'huh? Oh-sister NOOOOOOO!'

_**Cause I`m pretty uglyIf I`m so beautiful, if I`m so wonderful Why do I feel so unlovable inside?I want to disappear, just get me away from hereCause you only love me cause I`m prettyI`m pretty, I`m so dam pretty**_

_The girl stopped mid twirl and fell to her knees…she saw two girls. Both looked identical. And one looked like her. She saw the girl that looked like her holding her twin(?) with blood covering a beautiful white ball gown…She was crying and holding her sister close._

_Then she saw the sisters face._

_It was shred to bits…deep cuts covered the face…it was bleeding badly but the girl was still breathing and she said one last thing…_

'I know the truth…you really are uglier than me…

Rilu…"

_**Ugly…**_

_The girl's eyes widened while tears flowed from them…she screamed as though she was being murdered…after a while she got very quiet and stopped crying hard._

"Kana_" she whispered then fell over._

* * *

_And so ends the prologue (I think) of my story "Bloody Pretty"_

Watcha think?!


End file.
